


In Need Of A Night Out

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Sex, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: When a woman can't get out of her own head, she goes to a club where she's confident she'll be able to find someone capable of helping her with the situation.





	In Need Of A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say except always be safe in real life. It's fiction so questionable choices all work out alright.

When I get to the club I can hear the aggression from the music bleeding through the walls before I ever reach the door. I show my ID and go inside. The heavy music crashes over me, bathing me in it's angry message of anarchy. I've only ever been here once before with a group of friends. We heard it was a wild place and wanted to see for ourselves. Safety in numbers, right? Same theory when Deb had to go to the bathroom; she went, so we all went. I must be the most observant because I wasn't surprised people were fucking in one of the stalls after seeing some dude getting a blowie in a not so dark alcove in the hallway. Needless to say a few shrieks of disgust and outrage later, we were gone. For good. Never to return....they were anyways. Apparently, the wild side is not for them.

Why am I back and alone? Well, last time we were here just long enough to confirm that there is a bit of a rough element to the usual clientele. That sounds like exactly what I'm in need of right now. Is rough sex with a possibly dangerous stranger the smartest decision of my life? No. Not by a long shot but I've been too stuck in my own head and need to not think for awhile. I need someone to somehow get me out of my head and I'm confident I will find that here. 

I order my drink. As I wait, I observe what the club has to offer tonight. I glance down to check the time and when I look back up, there is an insanely buff chest in front of me. I mean like bodybuilding form. Don't get me wrong. I'm a fan of healthy development but I don't want someone who is ready to pose for Mr. Universe. Way too ripped....too intimidating for me. I keep looking around and then I see him. He's talking to the bartender at the other end of the bar and I try not to be too obvious as I observe him. He looks to be about my height with a wiry build. Close cropped hair gives way to a longer but sharp angled style on top, similar to a french crop. It's too dark to tell what the coloring of his hair or clothes are but his snug t-shirt leaves a thin band of skin bare across his lower back where he's leaning across the bar. My eyes drop to take in the rest of him and I know I'm fucked if he looks over now because the man's jeans are showing off all his assets just right and I can't help but stare for a moment. Well worn denim hangs low off his narrow waist accenting to curve of his hips and ass. There's something about that little tease of skin at his waistband that I can't stop looking at. I start as the bartender sits my drink in front of me and gives me a knowing smirk. I feel my face heat up and am thankful for the lack of light. I focus on my drink and begin to overthink this whole idea for the millionth time. Oddly enough, this is exactly what brought me here, the need to get out of my own head. "Hello, anyone in there?" I hear close to my ear as the speaker's hot breath makes me shiver and break out in goosebumps. 

I whip my head around and he's still so close I can't focus for a second. When I do it's on a pair of full lips surrounded by a day or so worth of stubble. I nervously wet my lips and look up to meet a pair of thickly lashed, sharp blue eyes, the tips of his dark blond hair, which has fallen forward, frame his face. "Yeah...sorry...what? Hello." Wow! That was an incredibly witty reply. I cringe as I feel the heat in my face return even worse this time. He's watching me intently and gives me no hint to what he's thinking. He notices the goosebumps and runs a callused finger down my arm causing me to shiver. He grins but it's more predatory than happy and I feel my nipples tighten and pussy clench in response. He nods at my drink, "Finish it if you are going to but do it quickly." I couldn't possibly care less about my damn drink right now but take a last sip to moisten my throat before pushing it back and saying, "...and then?" He takes ahold of my wrist in a tight grip, just this side of painful, and as I gasp he says, "Too much?" I look him dead in the eye and reply, "Just about right." The predatory gleam is back and I match his pace as he leads me to a dark hallway.

He pushes me against the wall, pins my arms tightly to my sides and splits my legs open with his thigh and I fight the urge to grind down on it. The rumble of his voice is back, his breath hot and moist against my skin, as he says, "Last chance to back out." I tremble at all the sensations bombarding me and say, "I'm in." His traces the shell of my ear with his hot tongue before closing his lips around it. He's hit one of my major weaknesses and all I can do is tremble harder and the fight not to ride his thigh is lost when he bites me. My skirt rides up more as I press harder onto the firmness of his leg and I care for nothing but the pleasure coursing through me. He abruptly pulls away and is opening and pushing me through the door I never noticed beside us. 

He forcibly shoves me back against the door, cups a breast in each hand to push them together, squeezes them tightly and finds my hard nipples through my clothing. I gasp as his mouth touches my neck. Oh my God, I can't think but I remind myself that is the point. His beard scrapes harshly, totally at contrast with the softness of those plush lips. I cup the back of his head to hold him in place and he shakes me off. He lets go of me long enough to take my arms and tuck them against the wall behind me causing me to thrust my chest out lewdly. "Leave them there. No touching. Tell me you understand." I nod, swallow and say, "I understand." He shoves my shirt up and pulls my breasts so they spill from the cups of my bra. His mouth is hot on my cool skin and I can't help but cry out when he immediately draws hard and tight on my nipple. He shows no mercy as he suckles harder and it's exactly what I need. His fingers twist and pull at the other side before he switches. He licks my nipple with the flat of his tongue then blows a stream of air on it as it gets tighter before he pulls it into the cavern of his mouth and sets his teeth to it. He nips, tugs, worries and pulls hard, sending pure ecstacy shooting through me. I'm lost in the twisting, biting and sucking at my breasts and know there will be a sweet aching reminder everytime I so much as breathe tomorrow and my tender nipples rub my bra. 

His mouth moves back up to my neck and the club could burn down around us and I would be unaware. It's a struggle keeping my arms behind me when all I want is to clutch onto him to ground myself. The world falls away and there's nothing left but the feel of him surrounding me. The abrasive rub of his stubble on my skin, the warm slickness of his mouth and the sharp edge of his teeth send me spinning away.

Next thing I know, I'm being manhandled to a large desk and bent over. My skirt's been shoved over my hips and with a strong solid yank my panties tear and are gone. I feel his fingers slip between my lips. He makes quick work of finding my clit and sure, firm strokes against it quickly have me writhing for more. He leaves my clit just as my orgasm begins to really build and straight away slips two fingers inside me. It's so much but so good. I press back demanding more as he solidly pounds them into me. I finally cry out, "Please...more, MORE!!" He pulls away and I say, "NO!" which earns me a sharp spank on the ass and a terse, "Let me get my cock out, you greedy little bitch!"

I hear the zip of his pants and shuffle of cloth. A hand on my shoulder pulls me back a little more and there's the brush of his cockhead across my entrance and sliding along my clit before he pulls back and slams into me in one jarring, thrilling push. Between the force of his thrust and how fucking full I am, I forget to breathe and am left gasping for air. The pace he sets leaves no time to catch my breath. His hips brutally slam into mine, the grip on my shoulder will surely bruise as will where his other hand holds my right hip. He slips deep, pushing me to my tip toes and goes completely still. He shifts his stance and somehow slides deeper, so deep I know somewhere else will be tender later too. "Please....." I whisper. "Please what? Please fuck your hungry cunt? Please make you come on my cock? Please what?" Holy hell, that mouth....my face burns again as I imagine the picture I make as I'm bent over the desk, clothes shoved about enough for access, begging for a stranger to violate me in a public club filled with people. What is wrong with me? I don't have long to ponder where my wiring got crossed as he impatiently shifts his hips and drags his nails across my exposed back. The bite hits just right as I buck back onto him and finally say, "All of it. I don't care, just fuck me hard and don't stop!!!" He slips his hand to my pussy and finds my clit causing me to try and jerk away from the touch. "Too sensitive. Stop!" He flat out laughs, "No, you're not too sensitive but you'll get there." He talks as he continues his assault on my clit while I twist, twitch, buck and cry out but as I'm trying to get away I hear him say, "Fuck, stop fighting it. Give in and let it happen....just CUM!" In that moment two things happen. He slaps his other hand down on my ass and my orgasm hits me so hard it hurts. "There you go. Ahhh....so fucking tight." I hear him say.

He pulls his cock out and moves me to my knees. I sway a little as he taps my jaw, I open up and he plunges his cock deep into my mouth. He bobs my head a few times as he says, "Better snap out of it, girlie, and get ready because this is going all the way down whether you are ready for it or not." Then he pulls my head forward with a hand braced on the back of my neck and pushes firmly with his hips. He hits the back of my throat and I gag. He doesn't let up, the pressure mounts until it finally breaks and he slides deep into my throat. I gag so hard I worry for a second and then he's pulled back, but it's only a moment before he has thrust back, deep into my throat and I gag again but not quite as hard. He sets a pace just as brutal here as he did fucking my pussy. There's not much I can do but take it as my eyes water, drool spills down my chin and it feels so good to take his cock like this. Over the roar in my head I hear him say, "Get ready for your prize and you better love every drop!" With that he pulls me flush to his body and cums down my throat. There's not anything else to do but swallow. He's too deep to try anything else. He holds me tightly against him as he shakes through the aftershocks before letting go of me. I pull back and sag against the side of the desk, still a bit woozy from the whole experience.

I feel my hair being tucked behind my ear and my chin being wiped off and realize I must have closed my eyes. I open them to see a concerned pair of blue eyes and a soft smile. "Was that what you needed tonight, baby?" He kisses me softly on the mouth once, twice, three times. "I mean, you seemed to like it." I smile, duck my head and say, "Oh, shush, you. You know it was perfect. You just wanna make me say it. Help me fix the mess you made of me and let's go home."


End file.
